The Singing Cinderella
by gleelover95
Summary: Rachel and Finn have never met, until he hears her voice and feels a connection. Slightly based on Another Cinderella Story. Rated T for language, may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story to fan fiction. It is Finchel, and there will be some Klaine incorporated into it, so please be patient. Since this is my first story I'd really appreciate the criticism. **

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE; if I did I would have Cory all to myself because he is just gorgeous. I also do not own Another Cinderella Story, a Cinderella Story, Wicked or Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. Thanks. **

The Singing Cinderella

She is singing on stage, belting her heart out to her favorite song out of the whole production. She finally made it; she was playing the role of her dreams. Elphaba, the starring role of her favorite Broadway musical, Wicked. She sings the final end note of her song "_Bring me down, Oh oh oh oh."_ She finishes the song to the sound of thunderous applause, and as soon as her day dream began, it is quickly over and she hears her voice being called by one of her step sisters. "Rachel! Rachel!" "What is it Satan, I mean Santana?" "I'm just going to ignore that comment for now, but mom is calling you because she needs you to do inventory and, Brittany and I do not feel like getting our hands dirty." Santana responded. "Lazy" muttered Rachel, as she was walking away from Santana and into the back of the store to do inventory. She did not hate her step sisters or even her step mother, even if it did seem like that. She was just tired of being treated like dirt by all of them even if the music store was rightfully hers, because it was her fathers before his untimely death ten years ago. She had just turned six, and he was remarried by that time, and he left her with an unwanted new family. She did not think that her father was unhappy with the small family they were, and therefore saw it unfit for him to get remarried, but he insisted because she needed to grow up with a mother. Sue could be counted more as a care taker than a mother because all Rachel did was clean and take care of the store more than anyone else did. She was brought out of her memories by the sound of CDs crashing on the floor.

She went out into the store and saw that Sue, Brittany, and Santana had left her by herself to tend to the store. She saw the cause of the commotion was her best friend Kurt. "Thanks a lot Kurt, now I have to clean this mess up." "Sorry Rachel you know how clumsy I can get when I'm not paying attention" "its fine, but you have to keep me company know till Sue gets back." "Alright whatever, I have nothing better to do." he responded. He quickly started discussing the ball and what Rachel was going to go as. "Kurt, I told you I don't have time for all of this; I need to focus on getting into Julliard and getting an audition before I can focus on anything else." "Oh please Rachel, you and I both know you are going to get in, you are the most talented person I know, and it would be a crime for you to not get in." She knew he was right, but she could not help but be nervous, she needed to get as far away as possible from Sue, and all of the harassment she receives from her. "Fine Kurt, I'm just going to finish the inventory, please take care of the store if anyone comes in." Rachel said as she was putting the CDs back on their shelves. She barely heard his response, as she tuned out again and began singing, to pass the time. While she was counting the inventory, she saw that Kurt had turned on the TV and was watching Lima's gossip show. "News says that local band Finn and the Boys, are coming back to Lima Ohio to finish their senior year at their old high school McKinley High." "We just wanna get back to our roots, and keep it real. We aren't quitting show business, just taking a break" says Finn. "It is reported that Finn and the Boys are hosting a singing competition at the end of the month, so get you voices ready, for what is going to be the biggest sing off of the year, the lucky winner will be given the chance to be in their newest video." "Reporting for Channel 5 news I'm Jesse St. James saying Goodnight Ohio."

"You should totally enter Rachel, this is your chance to get away from Sue and get out of this cow town"

"I'll see how it goes, so on a different note how is my dress coming, I'm really excited for the ball, and I have a feeling that Sue may actually let me go." Rachel asked with a smile on her face.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Kurt responded with a smirk on his face.

Rachel entered the house and began to get her things ready for school tomorrow, when she heard Sues voice over the intercom telling her to fold laundry. She finished her chores and went to sleep preparing for the busy day she knew was coming tomorrow, with Finn and the Boys coming back she couldn't fall asleep without dreaming of Finn. She used to have a crush on him when they were younger and she regretted not acting on it sooner, but she'd have to see how things went the next day.

Rachel waited to hear the sound of Kurt's car coming to pick her up before she left the house. She was dressed in what she called her "impress somebody but look comfortable" look. She was wearing black skinny jeans, with a purple v-neck top and her black converse. Kurt pulled up and the two started talking about how the day would go. When they pulled up and Rachel got out of the car Quinn drove by them slowly with Brittany and Santana in her car talking to them about some stupid new diet. She sipped her red slushy one time and then threw it at Rachel. "Oops, Rachel I totally didn't see you there, it was as if you were totally invisible my bad." "Yeah Quinn well check out my totally invisible finger, you skanky bitch." Rachel replied, before she got another word in Kurt interrupted her and told her that Quinn wasn't worth it. They walked into the school arm in arm. As soon as they walked into McKinley they heard Karofsky shout to Kurt" Hey Lady Fabulous." "Shut Up, you idiot Neanderthal!" "Come on Kurt it's so not worth it." They continued walking and two seconds they heard Becky yelling that Finn and the Boys had arrived, and everybody was running towards the door and ambushing them.

Finn exited the car and heard people yelling his name. "Hey guys party at my house, Friday night" yelled Karofsky. "Oh my gosh guys, I love you so much" said Jacob, before he threw up at their feet. Finn, Sam, Puck and their manager Blaine quickly jumped back. "It's good to be back" sighed Puck. "You bet" replied Sam, and he and Puck headed off into the crowded hallway looking for girls. Blaine and Finn started walking and Blaine was singing the jingle to Sue's music store. "If you want it, you got it." He pushed Finn and caused him to bump into a small girl causing her to fall on the floor. Finn quickly turned around to try to help her up and was looking at the most beautiful pair of brown eyes that he ever laid his eyes on. The entire world seemed to slow down, until he was brought out of his trance by no one other than his ex Quinn. "Hey Finn, long time no kiss" she said as she tried to push herself on him, he pushed her off and turned to help the girl on the floor, "Hi I'm Finn." "Rachel" she responded. "Ugh Finn come on we have better things to do than hang out with this loser trust me, so I heard you were coming to glee later today." Quinn said as she pulled him away from Rachel. Blaine looked at Finn and gave him the go ahead to walk with Quinn, and he looked down and saw Kurt looking up at him.

"Hi, I'm Blaine, but my friends call me Hobbit." Blaine said.

"This is Kurt," Rachel responded for him.

"Cool, I'll see you around Kurt" said Blaine as he walked off.

"Kurt he's cute, what's up?" asked Rachel.

Before she got her response he was interrupted by Santana.

"What's your problem Rachel" asked Santana. "Nothing what's yours" replied Rachel. Kurt had to drag Rachel off before she said something that he was sure would get back to Sue and caused Rachel to get into bigger trouble than she already was in.

Rachel was sneaking into glee club because she wasn't allowed to do any after school activities because she had to get to work on time and make dinner, but she couldn't help herself, she was born to be on stage. She noticed that the auditorium was empty and she went behind the curtain and sat at the piano and began to sing.

Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain  
>Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain<br>Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen

But something happened for the very first time with you  
>My heart melted to the ground, found something true<br>And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
>They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open and I  
>Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
>Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud  
>Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt<br>Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace  
>And in this world of loneliness I see your face<br>Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy  
>Maybe, maybe<p>

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
>They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open and I  
>Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
>Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
>Oh, they find it hard to believe<br>I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see

I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
>They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open and I  
>Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
>Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love<p>

You cut me open and I  
>Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
>Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love<p>

You cut me open and I  
>Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love<p>

She finished her song and she checked her phone to see that she had gotten a text from Sue, _Rachel, where are you? I need you to come make dinner for the most important meeting of my life NOW._ Shit she thought, she rushed out of the auditorium without noticing the tall pop star standing at the doors.

As she was finishing the song, Finn was passing the auditorium and heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. He was so enticed by it that he started walking toward the stage to see if there was anyone up there, but all he saw was the lights of the stage being turned on. He had no idea why but when he heard that voice, he felt something in his heart telling him that he need to find out who this voice belonged to. Little did he know it belonged to the nobody at the school Rachel Berry.

**So that's my first chapter of my first story. I hope it wasn't to disappointing and I'd really appreciate it if you would review it and tell me what I could do to make it better. I am also sorry if I messed up on the format of it, because as I said before I'm new to this. I will have another chapter if enough people like it by next week hopefully, I already have ten planned out and the drama is yet to come. **

**Divis **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/ favorite/followed my story, I greatly appreciate it****. Also I am so sorry for taking this long to update a new chapter; I've been extremely busy since I recently started my second semester or Dual Credit, YAY FOR SMART KIDS****. Anyway on to the story, please review it would be appreciated.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE! If I did, I would have Cory to myself, and I'd make myself Lea's best friend, because she's just awesome. I also don't own Another Cinderella Story, A Cinderella Story, Les Miserables, or the song On My Own.**

Chapter 2: Dinners and Dances

Rachel entered her house, after going grocery shopping for Sue's "big dinner", when she was immediately flanked by Brittany and Santana.

"Move I have food to make" said Rachel.

"Then you know who's coming right?" asked Santana.

"Just your crush Finn Hudson" shouted Brittany.

"I don't have a crush on Finn Hudson" scoffed Rachel.

"Oh no" responded Santana innocently, "Well what's this?"

They dragged Rachel to the couch and turned on the T.V, showing a younger Rachel singing a fan video.

"You went through my stuff?" asked Rachel, but she was quickly shushed by Santana.

"I love you Finn Hudson, and you are totally kissable," young Rachel proclaimed, "This is for you."The younger Rachel began to sing On My Own from Les Miserables.

And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
>without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to<br>And now the night is near  
>Now I can make believe he's here<p>

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
>When everybody else is sleeping<br>I think of him and then I'm happy  
>With the company I'm keeping<br>The city goes to bed  
>And I can live inside my head<p>

On my own  
>Pretending he's beside me<br>All alone  
>I walk with him till morning<br>Without him  
>I feel his arms around me<br>And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
>And he has found me <p>

Rachel quickly gets off the couch and ejects the video. "Oh that's not our only one" Santana says. "Stay away from Finn, and we won't be forced to show anyone this video, and if you don't…"

"Hello YouTube." Brittany chimes in.

"You can't even work a microwave let alone YouTube" Rachel replied.

"Try us" said Santana.

Rachel then walked off and got started on the food for later. The dinner was supposed to start at 7:00, but Sue was taking to long to get ready and Finn was getting impatient, the fact that he was being crowded by Brittany and Santana wasn't helping much.

"Have another crab puff Chris." Finn's mom, Carole said.

"He's hungry mom, it's been 30 minutes" Finn said.

"Stop complaining Finn" Carole said.

"Mom, you asked me to come here and I'm here" Finn replied, "15 more minutes and I'm leaving."

"I'm right behind you Finn" cried out Blaine.

Carole gave Blaine a death stare, "Finn, if you signing on with Sue's store means that I, I mean we can have a new house, then it's a good opportunity" she said.

"Mom, you have a house, you don't need another one." Finn said, "and besides Sue's store just isn't very cool, I'd rather not sign on with her."

Sue walks in, in an absurd over-the-top dress. She immediately goes into details of how she's going to wear the dress in her commercial announcing that she has signed Finn and the Boys, to her store. Finn keeps insisting that he isn't going to sign on with her, but his parents don't agree and Sue just causes another distraction.

"Rachel drinks now!" Sue yells.

Rachel walks in with her uniform on and serves out the drinks to the adults, and she tries to hide her face away from Finn.

"Sorry Sue, but I don't drink." Finn said

"Well I do" she responded.

"So Finn, have you asked anyone to the Masquerade ball yet" asked Santana.

"Santana, you have stuff in your teeth, Finn you should really ask me I'm quite flexible" said Brittany.

Finn choked on his water, and tried to explain that he was taking a break with his band.

"I'm trying to take a break Sue."

"Well you must be hungry, first course Rachel hurry" Sue said.

"Finn can take a break, from his break" his mom said.

"No, no, I want to focus on my education first please" Finn replied. "I just want to enjoy life."

"That's right, getting in touch with the new Finn Hudson" said Blaine.

"Who are you?" asked Sue.

"I'm Finn Hudson's manager" replied Blaine.

"Pssh, please ignore him Sue, I'm Finn's manager" his mom said.

"You have two managers" asked Santana

"Apparently," replied a frustrated Finn.

"You must be a handful, you want to make out" replied Santana.

"Technically I'm Finn's manager" said Finn's dad.

"Oh shut up, even I know you're completely incompetent" said Sue.

"See, it's not just me" replied his mom.

"This is why I did not want to come today, you are all nuts" said Finn

"Look Finn, you can sign on with my store, or you can simply fade away into teen bop obscurity" said Sue.

"Okay, I have had enough, Finn needs to do things his own way, he needs to keep it real, so from here on out I AM Finn's only manager" said Blaine, "I think we are done he" he finished getting up from the table.

"Thank You" Finn said, as he rose as well crashing right into Rachel, who was still trying to serve. He fell on top of her.

"We keep meeting like this" she giggled.

Finn helped her of the floor and tried to dust her off before Sue stormed in and demanded she get everything clean in an hour. She ran after Finn, trying to convince him about signing with the store.

Kurt and Rachel were in her room, hanging out.

"Kurt don't hate me, but I don't think I wanna go to the ball."

"You have to go I've been working on our costumes for two weeks."

"I know but it's on Valentine's Day, and we don't even have dates, besides everyone's gonna be dressed up and that's really weird."

"That's a good thing Rachel; we can each meet a handsome stranger"

"How will we know he's handsome if he's wearing a mask?"

"Oh by the way he sings at the karaoke thing the band does, hot guys always sing the best."

"I don't even fit in at school, so why go and pretend like I do, it'd be pointless. Besides guys don't even notice me"

"Rachel! No one's going to know who is who, if you like a guy he'll meet the real you, not a lame ass you that's been created by our stupid ass schools cast system."

"Kurt, you should really breath between monologues" Rachel said while smiling, as she looked at her watch," Crap! I've got to start cleaning." She runs off to do Sue's dirty work.

Santana and Brittany walk into their mom's room, and see her getting a massage. They greet her and go into detail how Rachel was talking about the dance and that she may go.

"Oh no that won't do girls; we have to find a way to stop her."

"She can clean my room, or my closet it smells like something died in there," said Santana.

"No I have a very special place that needs cleaning."

Sue walks off to find Rachel

"Rachel, the girls are turning 16 next week."

"Didn't they turn 16 last year?"

"Yes and they will keep turning 16 until I say stop, and we are having a party and I need every room spotless."

"But I'm going to the ball with Kurt tonight, I've cleaned everything"

"Not… my bedroom"

They walked into the room and saw that it was filthy. Trash, clothes and food covered the floor.

"I'm having a business meeting at the store tonight and it's my turn to host it, when I come back at midnight this room will be prestigious."

"Sue, I'd need heavy equipment, like a flame thrower, or toxic chemicals"

"Don't be smart with me, I'll ground you and you won't be able to see your friends again, understood?"

"I guess"

Kurt was sitting on his bed reading the latest fashion magazine, when his phone started ringing. He saw that it was Rachel and he picked it up immediately.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?"

"I can't go to the dance tonight; Sue's making me clean her bedroom."

"You are in her room, that's just disgusting"

"I know"

"Well what if I…"

"Sorry, Kurt I have to go"

Rachel was cleaning as fast as she could, and yet the mess didn't seem to go away. She had been cleaning for hours when she heard the doorbell ring. She ran downstairs to answer it when she saw that it was Kurt with two dress bags in his hand.

"Hey, I'm not even close to being done cleaning and please don't tell me those are our costumes."

"I wish I could, but then I'd be lying"

"Kurt, what part of Sue's making me clean her room don't you understand."

"Well what if I told you, I could clean her room and she'd never find out"

"I'd say, I'd love you forever, why."

"Well, Rachel meet my dad's cousin's boyfriend's sisters Tina and Emma. They are here to help."

"Oh my goodness Kurt, thank you so much, you're awesome."

"Thanks I know, now let's go"

They left the house to Tina and Emma, but little did they know what a big night was ahead of them.

**So there's the second chapter, I'm sorry that I didn't upload earlier, I've been really busy with school and stuff, so I may only update once a week. Please review, I'd greatly appreciate it, and I'll try to update faster this time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for their support, and I cannot apologize enough for not updating this last week, when I was supposed to. I got so caught up in school, and studying and all that stuff, but I know yall just want me to get on with the story so without further ado, we shall begin. I know it's late but I have been extremely busy, I have no excuse. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, A Cinderella Story, or Another Cinderella Story. Also some of the lines I used in the last chapter were directly from the movie.**

**AN: For this Scene think of the stage like in the Prom Episode **

Finn was waiting with Blaine, on Sam and Puck to be ready. The band was taking a break from playing, while the DJ took over for them. He was just talking with Blaine when something caught his eye. In walked the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life, she was dressed in a pink knee- length gown with her hair put up in a bun, with curls framing her face, and a silver and pink masked hid her eyes from the world. (**Think Rachel's prom dress)** It was as if the world stood still, and no one made a sound. Finn looked over at Blaine and saw him eyeing the boy that walked in with the mysterious girl, Finn wanted, no needed to know who this girl was, and soon saw her walking over to where he was standing.

"Kurt everyone's looking at me" said Rachel, afraid of all the attention she was getting.

"Rachel it's because you look hot, now come on you need punch" said Kurt.

Together they walked over to the punch bowl, ignoring the comments people were making about their costumes.

"Blaine, they are coming over here, be cool man be cool" Finn told Blaine.

"Okay man chill out" Blaine said.

Neither group of friends knew that they were being watched by an unfriendly crew.

"Ugh who does she think she is, waltzing in here like she owns the place, I need to find Finn, he said he was going to be dresses as a prince, but there are millions of them here." Quinn said.

"Seriously, can't guys be original" responded Santana.

"Well, when the band calls people up to sing, Finn will be on the drums, and hopefully he'll call me up there to sing" Quinn said.

Finn and Blaine stood nervously by the punch bowl, and waited for them to come over to them.

"Here they come" Blaine said.

"Hi" Finn told the girl.

"Oh, hi, that's a nice cape, or coat cause you're not wearing a cape" Rachel said.

Finn chuckled, "Thanks, I guess"

"I don't really come to these things to often" said Rachel.

"Yeah me either" said Finn.

"Would Finn and the Boys please return to the stage, with your singer of the night" the DJ announced.

"Would you like to sing with me," Finn asked Rachel.

"Sure" she responded, "And I have the perfect song to sing" she handed her IPod to the DJ and slowly both of them made their way onto the stage, where Finn talked to Sam, and Puck and told them which song they were going to sing. Quinn was watching from a distance as she saw that someone other than her was up on the stage with Finn.

"This cannot be happening; he should have taken me up there." Quinn said.

"We could do something about it" said Brittany.

"Yeah okay, prove you aren't as dumb as I think you are." Quinn responded.

"Hey don't talk to her like that" Santana said.

"Oh please, just shut up and make the girl fall when they walk off the stage."

Soon the beginning bars of Journey's Don't Stop Believing began,

(Rachel, _Finn, _**Both**)

_Just a small town girl  
>Livin' in a lonely world<br>She took the midnight train going anywhere_  
>Just a city boy<br>Born and raised in south Detroit  
>He took the midnight train going anywhere<p>

_A singer in a smoky room_  
>I smell of wine and cheap perfume<br>**For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on<strong>

**Strangers waiting  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searching in the night  
>Streetlight people<br>Living just to find emotion  
>Hiding somewhere in the night<br>**  
>Working hard to get my fill<br>Everybody wants a thrill  
><em>Payin' anything to roll the dice<br>Just one more time  
><em>  
><strong>Some will win, some will lose<br>Some are born to sing the blues  
>Oh, the movie never ends<br>It goes on and on and on and on**

As they were singing, Finn realized that this was the voice he had heard earlier in the auditorium, he needed to find out who this girl was, unfortunately he didn't have the chance.

Finn and Rachel were now out in the middle of the dance floor, spinning each other around in a circle, when at that moment Santana and Brittany decided to pull on the cord of the microphone Rachel was using, causing her to trip and land right on her butt. The song was cut off and Finn helped Rachel off the ground as people around them began to laugh.

"Are you all right?" Finn asked.

"No I fell and embarrassed myself" Rachel responded.

"You were amazing," Finn said as he pulled off his mask.

"Finn?" Rachel asked with a surprised expression on her face. She didn't have time to respond because when she looked up she saw that she only had twenty minutes until the clock would strike midnight.

"I'm sorry I have to go", she rushed up on to the stage and ran to the DJ booth trying to get her IPod back, "Can I have it back please? Today!" she said frantically.

She ran off stage and pulled Kurt away from Blaine and Finn walked up to her.

"Wait" he said. "I'm sorry, but I have to go" she replied, as she pulled Kurt's hand away her IPod fell out of her hand, and she ran out of the dance trying to get home as soon as she could. Finn picked up Rachel's IPod and watched her run away, not knowing who she was, and yet he was extremely enticed by her.

Rachel arrived home, with barely anytime to spare, she quickly ran up the stairs and situated herself on Sue's bed making it look as if she had just finished cleaning. She bid Tina and Emma goodbye, just as Sue was arriving.

"So you didn't go to the dance tonight, hmm you can listen." Sue said when she walked in the door.

"Of course, I'd never disobey you" Rachel responded with a slight smirk

"Well I'm so exhausted" Sue said and she drifted off to sleep

Rachel followed soon after dreaming of a tall talented singer, and she knew Monday would be a big day.

**Sorry for making yall wait so long. I'm hoping to have the next chapter uploaded soon, but I'll be extremely busy because of school so it may be a while. **


End file.
